The Call: Part 2
by Professor Panic
Summary: 'The Call' continues! The secret of Cthulhu has been revealed, Brother Blood has made his move on the reunited Titans, Gar has been wounded, Slade has appeared to aid our heroes, Terra's powers have returned, and Blood has played his trump card... Robin.
1. Chapter 1: 'RoofTop Rumble'

Author's Note: Welcome, friends and neighbors, to 'The Call: Part 2,' the second piece of 'The Call' saga. If you haven't by now, I highly recommend reading 'The Call: Part 1.' Otherwise, you're gonna get lost, and these are some dark woods to be stuck in. For those still here from 'The Call: Part 1,' welcome back. I hope you enjoy how the story continues.

For those that haven't read it, here's the link to 'The Call: Part 1.' .net/s/5989568/1/The_Call_Part_1

As I said before, all locations, characters, and back-stories relating to Teen Titans are the property of Warner Bros. Entertainment, DC Comics, etc.

Cthulhu, the Great Old Ones, the Elder Gods, and all other some such were created by H.P. Lovecraft in the seminal tale 'The Call of Cthulhu' originally published in 1928.

I own neither.

/

Chapter 1

'Roof-Top Rumble'

/

"They worshipped, so they said, the Great Old Ones who lived ages before there were any men, and who came to the young world out of the sky. Those Old Ones were gone now, inside the earth and under the sea; but their dead bodies had told their secrets in dreams to the first men, who formed a cult which had never died...hidden in distant wastes and dark places all over the world until the time when the great priest Cthulhu, from his dark house in the mighty city of R'lyeh under the waters, should rise and bring the earth again beneath his sway. Some day he would call, when the stars were ready, and the secret cult would always be waiting to liberate him..."  
-Inspector John Raymond Legrasse, on his interview with Old Castro, a Cthulhu Cultist.

/

"Now, Robin. KILL… YOUR …FRIENDS!" Blood cried in triumph.

At Blood's command, the former leader of the Teen Titans launched himself into the air, somersaulting his body into a kick.

Terra and Star dove sideways in opposite directions, narrowly dodging the steel-tips of Robin's boots. He landed, and his gaze settled on Star. His eyes narrowed as he started to turn towards her. Quick as a flash, Terra spun and drove an elbow towards his ribs.

The Boy Wonder anticipated her attack and deftly caught her elbow in an iron clasp. Terra barely had time to brace herself before she was flipped onto her back.

Calling on training that she hadn't used in years, she instantly kipped up and dodged his follow-up punch. She swung her leg beneath his own, intending to trip him, but her eyes widened as his legs locked on hers, trapping her. Her vision became a field of stars as his punch connected with her face, knocking her to her back once again.

Star, still in shock, placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, holding back a follow-up punch. "Dick… please. Do not do this."

His head turned, revealing his red-tinted eyes.

Blood was in full control.

He released his grip on Terra's leg and swung a high kick at Star's face. She pulled back, and he launched a volley of furious blows. Star dodged them each perfectly, the shocked look never leaving her face.

Terra quickly got to her feet, coughing. 'Damn you, T…' She thought. Her memories of her combat training were still as fresh as ever, but T had neglected any kind of physical training in the three years she'd had control of Terra's body.

Incredible but true, the mind was willing, but the body was not.

She saw Star catch Robin's next punch… and simply let him go to try again. "STAR! HE'S UNDER BLOOD'S CONTROL! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK!" She yelled.

If Star had heard or understood her, she gave no sign. She merely continued to dodge and parry Robin's attacks.

Cursing under her breath, Terra held out her hand and began to summon a boulder to help her join the fight… and then she saw Blood.

He was standing off to the side, that sick, sadistic smile still on his face; the same smile he'd worn as he had tried to strangle her.

It was probably the same smile from when he'd butchered Titans East and tried to kill Gar.

_Gar…_

She forgot about Star and Robin. Blood had to pay.

She sprinted at him. He was so engrossed in the lover's quarrel that he didn't see her until she was right on top of him. She felt a small touch of pride as his smile vanished. She tackled him full on, spearing him off his feet. They rolled along the tower's roof, both trying to gain the upper hand.

Blood stopped them, his body hovering over hers. "So, I see your powers are back. My Master will be quite pleased with this little development."

She bared her teeth at him. "How about _this _little development?" With that, she brought her knee straight into his groin. His eyes bugged out, and she rolled them… right over the roof's edge.

'Okay. I definitly could've thought this one out better…' She thought as gravity exerted it's pull on her.

/

Star watched Terra and Blood topple over the roof's edge. "TERRA!" She cried. Her attention left Robin for the briefest second… which was all he needed.

His foot connected solidly with her face, rippling flesh with the force the metal exerted upon her. For a moment, she was airborne.

The next second, he was on her.

Before she could topple to the ground or regain her wits, he launched a multi-fisted strike into her mid-section, not slowing down the rapid fire punches until he saw her cough blood. He swung next with his full torso, this time connecting the back of his fist with the un-kicked side of her face. She slammed into the wall of a nearby maintenance shed, cracking the thick concrete.

Star gasped as he followed the impact with a knee to her gut that knocked the air from her lungs. Before she could even think of recovering, his hand was closed around her throat in a grip like steel. She grabbed at him, but his other hand deftly grabbed both hands and pinned them to the wall above her. Her body began to scream for air, not letting her concentrate nearly enough to gather her energy.

"Dick… Dick… please…" She choked on the words. Even as blackness came for her, she couldn't believe that all this was happening. 'It's all a dream.' She thought desperately. Dick wouldn't do this. And there was no way that Titans East had been butchered like that, especially by such an enemy as Brother Blood. 'That's right, it's all a dream. Soon, I'll wake up and everything will be alright…'

As he felt her body starting to go slack, a smile tugged at Robin's lips.

Star watched it grow until it was fully realized. The sight of it was enough to forcefully pull her back into the land of the living.

It was Blood's smile.

Righteous anger flooded through her like hot water, setting her organs on fire. Her skin began to draw in available oxygen, a Tameranian adaptation for space travel. Her mind began to clear…

This simply _was not going to happen._

This wasn't the same young hero who had swept her off her feet, who had shown her what it meant to share your heart with someone.

This was the young man who had taken her heart and stepped on it, the same man who hadn't talked to her in three years. The same man who had _punched her in the face _for standing by her friend.

What on Earth was she so afraid of? If Blood had selected Robin for a pawn believing that Star would not be able to attack… well, he was certainly in for a surprise.

"D…D…" She tried to force out.

Robin leaned forward until their noses were touching. "Last words?"

Robin's voice, but Blood's words.

Her eyes flashed open, revealing the glowing green that had been growing there. "Don't blink."

Her eye-beams flashed out and struck him full on in his corneas. His vision became one pulsing screen of emerald light. He cried out in and fell to the ground holding his pain filled eyes. He looked up just as her boot connected with his chin, sending him flying backwards. He hit, hard, five feet away and quickly jumped to his feet. One hand rubbed his eyes clear while the other inspected his jaw. It wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell. His vision cleared as he looked at her.

She stood now, her eyes and hands blazing with her star energy. Her face was set in resolute seriousness. Her body was tensed, ready to spring at his first movement. She wasn't in shock anymore, that was for damn sure.

"You bitch, you could've burned my eyes out." The tone was vindictive, not at all the Dick she knew.

"And yet I didn't, because I know you're still in there somewhere, Dick." She allowed herself a small smile. "But as long as you're like this, we might as well use our time wisely. After all, I've been looking to beat some sense into you for years."

/

Terra and Blood fell from the roof, plummeting like two stones toward the ground below. Blood grasped at her, but she pushed him away and sorted out the situation.

This was going to end one of two ways. One, they were falling towards the ocean in which case she was screwed.

The other option was that they were falling to the training grounds, in which Blood would be the screwed party.

She looked down and smiled. The good, solid ground was rushing to meet them.

She used the G-forces to rotate herself backwards and reared back her legs. With a savage cry she let go with a huge double piston kick that sent Blood flying away. From the looks of his face, he was still in pain from her little knee attack.

She hoped he felt it all the way down.

Her mission for the moment accomplished, she quickly focused on the ground beneath her. Her eyes lit bright yellow as a swirling tornado of dirt and stone rose up to catch her in their comforting breeze. Her body slowed to a halt just as she reached the bottom. Her eyes faded and the tornado dissipated. She tensed as her body landed on the ground proper, ready for Blood's counter-attack.

Nothing.

Her eyes flicked across the scene, looking for the deranged psychic. He was nowhere to be found.

"Damn. Must've kicked him harder than I thought." She mused as she relaxed a bit.

A branch broke to her left and she spun, ready to fight.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

She took a deep breath. 'Whoa, getting my powers back has really made me jumpy.' She started towards the source of the sound and pulled apart the bushes there.

Blood's cloth robes sat in a neat pile. They didn't appear to be any worse for the wear, and there wasn't a drop of blood on them. Or on the surrounding leaves.

"The hell is going on here?" She said to no one.

For the briefest instant, she could feel something crawling on her leg. Absent-mindedly, she swatted at it.

Crippling pain swept through her entire body and made her gasp. The pain faded in only a second, but it was quickly followed by a horrible numbness. She collapsed, still breathing, but unable to move.

She detected movement on the ground and watched as a large, flesh colored spider crawled away from the direction of her legs. It was a grotesque, hairless thing that was at least the size of a dinner-plate.

'Or my face.' She thought, trying to shudder. But, of course, she couldn't even do that.

As though reading her mind, the spider headed towards her face and came eye to eye with her.

Both of it's staring eyes were blood red. It's mandibles, the horribly large fangs retracting, curved upward in a very un-spider-like smile.

Brother Blood.

The arachnid scuttled away from her and into Blood's waiting robes. There was a momentary metamorphosis and suddenly Blood himself was standing above her. "You know, I wasn't absolutely sure that would work." He said, that sick smile back on his face.

'My God,' she thought. 'He took Gar's power.'

"Yes, I did." He chuckled, reading her mind. "And that spider-form I just used to poison you is a very rare breed I used to teach to my students. It's venom starts with incredible pain, then paralysis, and finally unconciousness. The spider, much like myself, enjoys live prey."

As he stooped towards her, Terra's last thought was that even with her powers back, she'd been absolutely useless.

She just hoped Star was faring better.

/

Star was having the best therapy anyone could ask for.

'And to think how much Gar's cost the city.' She thought as her fist connected with Dick's face, sending him flying another few feet. Since over-coming her original feelings, Dick hadn't stood a chance. Even as tough as he was, he was still just a human going up against an alien super-heroine.

It was hardly even fair at this point.

Still, after every solid blow she landed, she made it a point to check his eyes and see if he was still under Blood's control. She was also doing her best to hold back her full strength. So far, the only noticeable injuries Dick had were a broken nose and a bloody lip.

It was still strange, though. She and Dick had sparred before, in happier times, and he had always been able to keep up. It seemed that Blood wasn't sure how to open Dick's full potential.

Or maybe Dick still had some control.

'But Dick hates me.' She thought. 'Why would he hold back?'

Her train of thought was de-railed as he managed to stick a solid blow to her forehead, brushing her antennae. The sensitive organ sent a shock through her not unlike a cat's whisker being pulled by a toddler, causing her anger flared once again. She caught his next kick and held tight to his foot. She rose into the air and began to spin. Around and around she went, holding tight to his boot. She watched as the G-forces began to pull on his face and his arms were flailing and straining away from his body. When she felt he'd had enough, she let him fly.

He hit the surface and slid across the roof, coming to a stop several feet away. After a few moments, he stood on shaking legs, struck a fighting pose, then fell to his knees and vomited.

"Feeling like yourself yet?" She asked in a mocking tone.

He looked up, wiping his mouth. His eyes were still glowing red.

"Damn." Star hissed, uncharacteristically using an Earthling curse word. She made a fist and charged it with enough star energy to knock him unconscious. It was time to end this.

But Dick wasn't moving to attack. He was standing still, his head tilted slightly to the side, as though he were listening to someone whisper into his ear. He nodded. "Yes, my Master." He intoned emotionlessly. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a bird-a-rang.

Star watched in horror as he brought the razor-sharp blade to his throat.

"Cthulhu lives." He said, and made to cut his throat open.

Star crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Just as the razor cut the skin, she caught his hand, forcefully pulling in the opposite direction. A single drop of blood slid down his neck. They strained against each other, neither one giving an inch. Somehow, he was able to resist her grip even more so than usual.

"Let... me... die. It is the will of Brother Blood and Dread Lord Cthulhu." He said through gritted teeth.

"It is not my will." She growled back.

"Why are you doing this? I hurt you. I hurt you badly. You should be glad to see me die."

"_Robin… you…. You hit me…"_

"_Stay away from me…"_

She shook her head and stared into his eyes. Along with those last words, there seemed to be a flicker of something behind the red. "If you died, Dick, I… I don't know what I'd do."

They remained locked in their stale-mate, one trying to unwillingly commit suicide, and the other trying to stop him, though she didn't know why.

Minutes passed, or perhaps hours. Neither gave an iota to the other.

And then a hand appeared on Dick's head.

"What…" He started, then he screamed as a wave of dark energy flowed through him, sending his body into spasms. The bird-a-rang fell to the ground with a CLINK and remained stuck in the concrete. Dick himself fell to his knees, revealing the hooded empath behind him.

"That should take care of that." Raven noted, removing her hand from his scalp. The energy faded and Dick fell fully to the ground, evidently unconscious.

"What happened?" Star asked, stooping down and stroking the hair from his eyes.

"Blood can release his mind control whenever he wants. It looks like he wanted to send a message through Robin instead of letting him go. He'll be fine once he wakes up."

Relieved, but still confused about her feelings, Star nodded.

Raven knelt next to her. "Come on, let's get him downstairs."

Star had just lifted Dick onto her shoulders when a very pale green dove fluttered from the hole in the roof and hit the ground.

Raven cursed. "I told Slade to keep him down there…"

The bird had already morphed into a very pale-looking Gar. He sat up and looked around groggily, then focused on the two girls. "Now, I lost a lot of blood and my vision's not too great right now, but I see a red-head and a black-haired girl, but no blondes. Guys, where's Terra?"

Raven and Star shared the same shocked look before scanning the roof-top. "Where _is_ Terra? And where is Blood?" Raven asked.

The answer hit Star like a ton of bricks. In the midst of battle, she had completely forgotten. Her eyes drifted to the roof's edge, and Gar and Raven's followed.

"No…" Gar whispered.

/

Author's Note: Uh-Oh, I wonder what'll happen next. Oh wait, I already know. Hee Hee…

Until next chapter, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Slade's Story'

Author's Note: And welcome to Chapter 2. I wanted to throw in a little tid-bit I forgot in the last chapter.

In case that link to 'The Call: Part 1' doesn't work, just do a search for Horror of all ratings. Parts 1 and 3 are rated M while Part 2 is rated T. This is because Parts 1 and 3 contain lemon content, so I'm just doing that to be safe. I don't want to do all this hard work just for the story to be taken down, y'know?

On the subject of the hard work, I really need some comments guys. I know you're reading, but I'd really like to know what you think. I've enabled anonymous comments, so anyone can say something. I fully accept not only praise but criticisms as well.

So, with that off my chest, please enjoy this week's chapter.

/

Chapter 2

'Slade's Story'

/

"It's simple. There is good, and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes, and there are those that stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night, and the line between them is clear."

-Robin

"Things change…"

-Terra

/

Inside the tower, the mood was glum to say the least.

Dick had been set down in the infirmary to sleep off the effects of Blood's mind control, and Star had striven to be by his side the entire time. She gave no reason, just simply saying that some old habits die harder than others.

In the main room, Gar sat on the couch, sipping tea, as Raven stood behind him. She held her shadow-covered hand over the slowly healing wound in his back. She shook her head. "Damn it, Gar. Flying up there undid all the work I did. You could've started bleeding again."

Gar said nothing. He just kept drinking the tea and staring out the hole in the wall.

There was a noise behind them and they turned as Slade entered, the only sign of his previous injury the rip in his shirt. He noted the look in Gar's eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. I searched the entire perimeter and there's not so much as a drop of blood."

Raven nodded. "At least we know he hasn't killed her. As soon as Dick wakes up, we'll find the trail and…"

"No. We need to find the trail now." Gar cut her off, trying to stand once again.

Her free hand caught his shoulder and pulled him back down. "Sit. The wound's almost healed."

Gar shook his head. "It's healed enough. And we don't have time to wait for Dick. Who knows what that psycho's doing to her? I can find the trail, it'll be easy…"

"No." Now Slade interjected. "It won't be easy. Blood drank from you. He has your powers now and he will find a way to hide his trail from us."

Gar turned to him angrily. "So what do we do? Just give up? Wait until we find her body?"

"He's not going to kill her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's what he said. Think about what he did to Titans East. If he'd wanted her dead, he wouldn't have taken her away to feed. He would've done it here and we'd already have a body."

Gar was apprehensive. "So, what's he planning then?"

Slade frowned. "Isn't it obvious? He's taking her to R'lyeh, to open Cthulhu's tomb."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "You obviously know more about this than we thought. Why don't we hear that long version of your story?"

Slade shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, indeed. We have plenty of time."

Gar threw the cup violently to the floor, shattering it. "Damn it, NO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! WE HAVE TO SAVE TERRA!"

Raven squeezed his shoulder gently with her free hand. "Gar…"

Gar turned on her, a familiar burning intensity in his eyes. "Fine. Let's have story-time while my girlfriend is probably being tortured."

"Gar, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Slade sat heavily on the chair across from the two. "That's what I'm trying to do if you could shut up for all of five minutes."

Gar bit back a retort and simply glowered.

After several seconds of silence, Raven continued to work her healing power.

Slade leaned forward until his elbows were resting on his knees and spoke. "There's no need to rush yet because Blood hasn't left the city yet. He won't for at least twenty-four hours."

"Why?"

"Because before he stabbed me he read my mind and saw the exact calculations for R'lyeh's return to the surface."

Raven nodded, not taking her eyes from the wound. "I thought I felt a strange satisfaction from you."

"I did the figures before I came here. To get to R'lyeh before the stars move past their positions, he has to set sail tomorrow morning."

"Wait. If he knows where he's going, why not just leave and wait for the city to rise?" Raven asked.

"Because no one knows R'lyeh's exact size. He could go to the coordinates, wait for the city to rise, and then be killed as it's rising rocks penetrate the hull. No, he knows it's safer to wait."

"So you let him know… why? And why did you have the figures already?" Gar, despite himself, was genuinely interested now.

"That is where the long story comes in. It begins the night your father betrayed me, Raven…"

/

"Your father's final attack sent me flying quite a distance away and, I'm almost ashamed to admit, unconscious. When I awoke, the skies were no longer red, so I knew the Titans had prevailed. I got rid of my mask and armor to avoid attention and started to try and find my way back to one of my lairs, to regroup and plan my next move. I was still getting used to being alive again when I was stopped by two police officers. They merely noted my disheveled appearance and asked if I was alright… and, for some reason, I attacked them. It seemed that Trigon's influence was leaving my body, causing my aggression to outpace my common sense. A final trick from an… unsatisfied employer. In my weakened state, I was quickly subdued, arrested, and booked. I was found guilty of assault and sentenced to five years. Once in prison, I contacted my associate, Wintergreen. Of course, he was shocked that I was alive. Once that wore off, he set about re-opening my private funds, allowing me to hire the best lawyers money could buy in hopes of shortening my time in prison. Not even a year had passed when I saw the news report of Cyborg's death while I was dining in the cafeteria. Not able to do much else, I paid for the funeral."

"Don't lie about that. That's low, even for you." Gar broke in, despite himself. "The funeral was paid for by an anonymous donor calling himself…"

"…Mr. Wilson. Yes. That was me, Gar. My full name is Slade Wilson, and I am, in point of fact, a billionaire."

"A billionaire? As in a _billion dollars_?"

Slade nodded. "And that's just in my private funds. With my investments in various global markets, there's almost no limit to my wealth."

"If you're so rich, why did you spend all your time tormenting us?" Raven demanded, now sitting by Gar. "Don't people like you go to swanky beach resorts and date super-models?"

Gar started and reached around to check his wound. It was fully healed at last. "Thanks." He muttered, but Raven's attention was fully on Slade.

"I lost my interest in those things years ago. And I spend all of my time on you because everyone needs a hobby."

"A hobby? A HOBBY?" Gar was on his feet before either Slade or Raven could react. He grabbed Slade by his shirt and pulled him up roughly, getting into his face. "YOU TRIED TO KILL US MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT! YOU TURNED DICK AND TERRA AGAINST US! AND IT WAS ALL FOR FUN? FOR YOUR OWN SICK, TWISTED PLEASURE?"

Slade's expression didn't change. "It wasn't for fun, Garfield. It was for your own good."

Gar's face betrayed his confusion. "What?"

Slade grasped Gar's arms and pulled them away, pushing the teen away from him and, after a tension filled moment, again taking his seat. He motioned for Gar to do the same.

After a moment, he did.

"Yes, for your own good. Years ago, I read a story in the Daily Planet about a team of five young super-heroes that had recently appeared in Jump City. I was intrigued. So, I packed up and re-located here. I began a long and arduous surveillance mission. I watched you all. I watched you react as you had your first minor battles. And do you know what I saw?"

Gar and Raven shook their heads.

"You had potential, but you lacked the drive necessary to become the heroes the world needed you to be. Dick was still standing in his mentor's shadow, Star was naïve to Earth's culture, Victor was uncomfortable in his own skin, and you two were both very shy and not at all keen with working on a team."

"Yeah." Gar mused. "That's because I had just left the Doom Patrol."

"And I had just left Azarath to see the world."

"Yes. So, I took it upon myself to help you. At first, I thought I could do it as a third party. I forged a super-villain persona using only my first name, and used it to send others against you. Your first encounters with the H.I.V.E. Trio, Plasmus, and Cinderblock were all satisfactory, but I could see more was needed. I tried magic next, pitting you against Thunder and Lightning, and it was on that night that I saw what needed to be done. Not only would I have to engage you _myself_, but I would have to turn one of you against the others. I used my vast sums of money to construct robotic minions and lairs all over the city and set 'Project: Apprentice' into motion."

"So the whole thing; Robin turning on us, the microbes in our blood… it was all just a test?"

Slade again nodded. "Yes. And it was highly successful. Even with Dick's betrayal, you all united in the end to defeat me. That was the point of 'Project: Apprentice;' to strengthen your trust. After that, I took a much deserved vacation to rest, heal my wounds, and plan the next test."

Gar cast his eyes down. "Terra…"

Slade smiled grimly. "It wasn't her in the beginning, you understand. It could've been any young hero. The point of the test was to insert a new person into your team and have them turn on you. I called it 'Project: Betrayal.'"

/

Laying in the infirmary's bed, Dick breathed easily, still unconscious.

In the chair beside him, Star stared at the floor. Her mind was racing. When Dick had tried to kill himself, she'd felt a deep, unsettling fear. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Roy, Titans East, and Dick all in the same day. Too many friends had been buried already.

But it was more than that, and she knew it.

If Dick had killed himself, she would be… alone.

She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. There was no use denying it any longer. To continue to do so would only cause her more pain. She realized that all the various trysts with the other young heroes had all been meaningless. They weren't so she could find what she liked.

They were to keep her mind off of Dick.

And at the end, who had she chosen as a permanent lover? Roy, who was so like Dick it was frightening. She'd chosen him because he was a way to keep Dick close to her, even if Dick himself still hated her.

Because… because…

"Because I still love you." She whispered, barely loud enough for even herself to hear.

The blankets shifted and she looked up to see Dick's eyes fluttering behind his mask. He was dreaming. A single word came from his mouth.

"Star…"

Smiling gently, Star reached out and tentatively placed her hand on his.

"I'm here, Dick. I'm here."

/

"I had just returned to Jump City when I first encountered Terra. I had once again began my surveillance of the team, and I saw her arrival and destruction of the giant scorpion at the same time you all did. When I saw you accept her into the group, I knew I had found my test subject for 'Project: Betrayal.' I quickly organized a minor test that would give me a chance to meet her on my own. I planted the seeds of doubt in her mind, then left her for you to find. Dick himself provided the final kick, and soon she came running, begging for me to train her."

"So it wasn't just us you were playing. You never wanted to help Terra, she was just a means to an end." Gar's fists were balled by his sides now. He was still desperately seeking a reason to hate Slade, but his options were running low.

"Not at all. 'Project: Betrayal' was to be the natural continuation of 'Project: Apprentice.' The way it was originally laid out, Terra would rebel against me, unite with you all once again, defeat me, and become your team's permanent sixth member. But, of course, the best laid plans…"

"What went wrong?" Raven asked.

"Terra did, not to put too fine a point on it. I failed to take two crucial factors into account. One, the long term effects on Terra of some of my… training. And two, her feelings for you, Gar. In that crucial moment when she turned on me, she attacked with a ferocity I was not anticipating. I attempted to abort the test, but her final attack sent me plummeting straight to my demise."

"And to the attention of my father."

"Yes. Of course, I've already regaled Gar with that little story, so I won't go into it. But in summation, everything I did for Trigon was, as you put it earlier, a means to an end. I did as I was ordered in hopes of getting my flesh, my very _life_ back. For everything I did to you, Raven, you have my sincerest apologies."

Raven was taken aback by what she saw in Slade's eye now; sincerity. He was being completely honest with them now. She nodded slowly.

Slade chuckled and reclined. "You have no idea how proud of you I was the day I heard about your defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. That was the day I knew I had succeeded. You were no longer the rag-tag group of misfits that I'd first seen in the newspaper. You were now a global force to rival even the _Justice League_. You see, in being the _villain_ you needed, I made you into the _heroes_ the world needed you to be."

Gar and Raven sat in silent awe. This whole time, their tormenter was really… their teacher.

Slade took a moment to collect his thoughts, then continued.

"I was informed two days ago that I'd finally made parole and was to be released this morning. Last night, as I tried to enjoy my last sleep in my bunk, I was awakened by an awful noise. My cell-mate was screaming at the top of his lungs and his eyes had turned the palest white."

Gar shared a glance with Raven. "He received the Call. Just like Star and Terra."

Slade nodded. "Of course, I was perplexed at first. And then, in his flailing, I saw a tattoo on his neck." He drew out his short sword and began to carve an image on the table before him. He sat back when he was finished, revealing a crudely drawn head with a mouth obscured by tentacles.

"Cthulhu…" Raven whispered.

"Yes. My cell-mate was a Cthulhu cultist. I'm an educated man, and once I saw the tattoo, I knew exactly what he was and what he was capable of. So, I put my pillow over his face and…

"You killed him." Gar said darkly.

"Yes. I had to. One less servant of the Dread Lord to worry about. The guards arrived minutes later, after I had made it look like a heart attack. I was released this morning, intent on finding out why he had been reacting like that. I bolted to the library and brushed up on my Lovecraft. I did all the calculations for R'lyeh's return and made for the wharf to charter a ship. My goal was to get there first and stop any cultists that arrived. On my way to the docks, imagine my surprise when I passed an electronics store just as their televisions played a video of my former apprentice saying the _exact same thing _as the Cthulhu cultist. So, on a hunch, I headed for the Tower. I arrived just in time, too."

"Hold on, there's something still bugging me." Gar said.

Slade leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Shoot. We've got time."

"See, we had this mask of yours in the basement that had a remotely activated chemical spray device. It shot out some weird stuff that drove Dick crazy, thinking he was being attacked by you. It got so bad that his body started to physically react to the imaginary attacks. What was the purpose of that? Was it just another test?"

Slade looked genuinely perplexed. "It wasn't me. I was dead at the time, remember?"

"Then who could it have been?"

Slade stood. "Is that mask still in the archives?"

Raven nodded.

"Then, get some flashlights and maybe we can find out."

/

Brother Blood injected the drug, removed the needle slowly, and applied the cotton once it was gone. With quick, surgical movements, he applied the bandage to Terra's arm. Satisfied that it would last, Blood sat back in the posh apartment's living room chair.

The drugs quickly took their effect on the bound Terra. Her arms and legs were tied together, preventing her from moving even if she wasn't under control from Blood's injection. She slumped against the couch, her eyelids drooping and a small drip of saliva coming from her open mouth.

"So sorry about this, child, but you understand. I can't have you fully conscious until we reach open seas. Otherwise you could finish the job you started back at the tower." Blood noted the bleeding man slumped in the corner. "Oh, David. Do get up and clean yourself. I can't have you dying just yet."

The man called David, the same man that owned the apartment, stood instantly and moved to the first aid kit on the table, patching up the wounds Blood had inflicted upon his entry.

Processing the information he'd gotten from Slade, Blood had set out to find a worthy vessel to transport him to R'lyeh. Dragging the unconscious Terra with him, he'd arrived at the wharf and found an adequately sized, fully equipped yacht. Blood had simply used it's registration to find it's owner's home. He hadn't killed David yet because he needed someone to pilot the boat. Blood was many things, but an accomplished sailor was not one of them.

Once David had finished binding his wounds, he turned to Blood, awaiting further instructions.

"Go to the wharf and prep your ship for departure. I want it ready to set sail in twelve hours. Make sure it's loaded down with as much fuel as it can carry. This could be a long trip and we will be moving at top speed. Understood?"

His eyes glowing red, David nodded.

As his newest slave moved for the door, Blood called out. "And if anyone asks anything suspicious, you know what to do."

The door opened, then closed.

Blood smiled. This was working out far better than he'd hoped.

A sound came from Terra's lips. She was trying to speak.

"Oh, don't do that…" He whispered, tipping a glass of water down her throat to quench it's dryness. "Despite appearances to the contrary, I want you to enjoy this final trip."

/

Armed with flashlights, the three ventured into the Tower's basement. The pipes above dripped water still, creating an eerie echo as they continued down the long stair-case. They reached the bottom and headed for the archive.

The boxes were neatly arranged but were showing their age. The Tower's air-tight atmosphere had stopped rats and other vermin from making their way inside, but the damp, dark atmosphere was causing the labeled boxes to yellow.

They moved the flash-light's beams until they came across the one they were searching for. It's label was short, dark, and sinister;

'SLADE'

Without a word, Slade kneeled and pulled the top from the box. Sitting on top in plain sight was what appeared to be one of his old masks. A crack ran down from the eye to the bottom. Slade flipped it and examined the back.

"Well?" Gar asked after awhile.

"I can definitely tell you that it's not one of mine. My masks are simply that; masks. See all this circuitry?" He pulled back a piece of metal, revealing a bright green motherboard. "I don't put those in my masks. This was planted here."

The thought bothered Slade immensely. He'd always believed that he was the only one tailing the Titans. Could there be another? The Brotherhood of Evil, perhaps?

He had heard whispers of another group, an alliance of evil forces that had their fingers in everything from corporations and governments to school boards and internet search engines. They even had financial ties with the Brotherhood of Evil and the H.I.V.E. Academy. Whoever they were, they hated publicity and always kept their numbers low. Two, three, four tops. But why would they be doing things to the Titans?

"It could have been…"

The door opening made them all jump slightly and they turned the flashlights as one to the emerald glow at the top of the stairs.

"Star! You scared the crap out of us." Gar said, relieved.

"I'll say." Slade muttered, returning his short sword to it's sheath. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

Star lowered her energy and looked up towards the ceiling. "It's Dick. He's waking up."

/

Author's Note: Alright, confession time. It was when I was writing this chapter that a singular thought popped into my head. I was figuring out Slade's whole story, and one thing kept bothering me; the mask in 'Haunted.' It was never revealed who had triggered it, and in the process of thinking about it, I wrote about Blood's new servant, David.

The whole thing hit me like friggin' lightning.

Slade's ruminations on the publicity-hating super-villains, as well as the character of David, are the first signs of things to come beyond 'The Call.'

Besides that, this chapter was just fun to write. I love writing exposition for some reason, much like the final chapter of 'The Call: Part 1.'

There is one final secret Slade is keeping from the Titans, and it involves Terra. Let's just say that as much as I'm trying to paint Slade in a noble light, his, as he puts it, 'unorthodox training methods,' for Terra are quite dark indeed.

But that's not for awhile. So, until next time, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Group Therapy'

Author's Note: To those who reviewed, THANK YOU! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

ROB smokes: Hey Robinson. Yep, on my way out of the desert, but KEEP READING, buddy. And stop complaining about the Rob/Rav connection, bro.

Azlarok Tolkein: Now that I know I have such a dedicated fan, I'll surely post these faster. And yes, the Cthulhu reference in TT Abridged made me chuckle.

blake212: I'm glad you're enjoying the ride, buddy.

Remember to keep those reviews coming! Please!

To all my readers, welcome back, and here's Chapter 3.

/

Chapter 3

'Group Therapy'

/

Slowly, Dick Grayson opened his eyes and took in the world around him.

He was in what appeared to be the Tower's old infirmary. The lights were off and he didn't appear to be attached to any machinery. That was good. It would make escape easier. He quickly did a quick reflex check, subtly shifting his various joints to ensure that they were all still working. His sense of touch confirmed that his full uniform was still in place, his mask included. He turned his head to the right… and was faced by his worst nightmare made real.

Slade loomed over him, un-masked and staring.

Adrenaline surged through Dick's system as he rolled to the left and hit the ground. He jumped to his feet with a battle-cry, but the world started to swim before his eyes. "Slade… what did you do to me…?" He started to fall, but a strong pair of arms caught him.

"Easy…" A soothing female voice told him.

He blinked a few more times to clear his vision. True, Slade was standing by his bed. But then, so were Gar and Raven. His adrenaline faded as confusion set in. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Raven crossed to him and placed a palm on his forehead. "Just stay calm. What's the last thing you remember?"

Dick swallowed and searched his memory. "I was following Star and Gar after I heard about Titans East and had tracked them to the Tower. I had just arrived on the island when I just… blacked out."

"That's all?"

"No, wait. I had a dream. A very realistic dream. I was fighting Star, and then… and then I tried to kill myself. But Star stopped me. Then… nothing. Just random images." He looked at her. "What happened to me?"

Raven lowered her arm to her side. "Mind control."

Putting two and two together, Dick scowled. "Brother Blood."

Raven nodded and motioned to the bed. "Star, set him down."

Dick's head shot to the right to find Star's face inches from his own. She was the one who'd caught him. "Star… uh… Hi."

"Greetings."

For the first time in years, he felt completely tongue-tied. He had a distinct feeling that her gorgeous face had something to do with it. "That… wasn't a dream, was it?"

Star tilted her head in confusion.

"When we were fighting."

Star smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Did I… did I hurt you?"

Star barely suppressed her giggle. "No, but you certainly tried. I did my best to hold myself back, but I am sorry about your nose."

Dick reached up and touched his nose. The sharp sting of pain confirmed his suspicions; broken.

"Not a problem. It's happened before. Cardiac got in a lucky shot a few years back." He let Star sit him down on the bed and reached up to his face. He braced himself and grabbed his nose roughly, twisting it back into place with one smooth motion.

Everyone's jaw, save Slade's, hit the floor.

Slade laughed lowly. "Well done. I learned _that_ little trick in the Special Forces."

"When did you learn to do that?" Raven asked.

Dick took a breath to confirm his nose was back to normal before answering. "After the team broke up, I headed back to Gotham for about a year to train with my old mentor for awhile." He looked over at the far wall. Standing there were his two least favorite people in the world. "What's _he_ doing here?" He asked, motioning towards Slade. "The last I heard, you were in jail."

"So you read the papers. I was wondering how you recognized me without my mask. As to being out of jail, would you believe time off for good behavior?" Slade asked, a trace of his razor-sharp wit returning.

Dick lunged at him, wanting to wipe that smug look off his face, but Star again held him back.

Raven stood between them. "Listen, we need to get along if we're going to survive this. Dick, Slade explained everything to Gar and me. I know it's hard to believe, but he's on our side. He's…" The next words were hard to say. "He's always been on our side."

"I'd be willing to tell you all the details, if you'll give me a chance." Slade followed.

"Save it. What I want to know is exactly what's going on right now."

"There's a deal, Dick." Raven started. "We tell you, you stick with us. This enemy we're up against is bigger than Blood and bigger than us. We need to work together to stop it."

Dick broke eye contact. "Then thanks, but no thanks. I don't need anyone's help going after Blood. I have ways of resisting his mind control back in my lab. Anything bigger than that is for some other super team. I work alone now." He made to stand.

Star moved for him, but he held her back. He started to say something, but shut his mouth and started heading for the door. He'd almost reached it when Gar spoke.

"Let him go. Figures he'd run when someone actually tries to help. It's what he's been doing for the past few years anyway."

Dick stopped dead in his tracks. "Say that again?"

"You heard me."

Dick spun around, pushing the green teen against the wall with his arm in a sudden surge of angry movement. "I will not be lectured about responsibility by you of all people." He hissed.

"And why's that, big guy?"

"You got Vic killed. You're the reason he's dead."

"Is it that, or is it that you can't bear to hear the truth about yourself?"

"_I said shut your mouth."_

"Or what? You'll beat me up again?"

"If I have to, I will."

"Then go ahead! Just hurry up, do it, and get out of here so we can go to work. Blood's got my girlfriend and I'm going to save her, with or without your help. And maybe, after you're done with me, if you're still in the mind-set to kick someone's ass, I guess you wouldn't mind going a few more rounds with Star, huh?"

Dick's fist caught Gar hard in the cheek with a sickening THWACK. His head bounced slightly, but he immediately rebounded back into Dick's face.

"C'mon, is that the best you got? Maybe my memory's getting fuzzy, but I remember you hitting me way harder than that last time. Maybe you've gotten so used to hitting your girlfriends that…"

The second punch split his lip. Gar's head tilted forward slightly, but he looked back up, his eyes blazing and his lip bleeding.

"That one actually hurt a little bit. Here, I'll help you. Just pretend I'm Star and…"

"_I. SAID. SHUT. UP!"_

Dick punctuated each word with another punch, feeling himself lose control for the first time in a long time.

Raven and Star moved forward to break it up, but Slade held them back. "No. Let them work this out."

Finally, Dick let up and surveyed his handy-work.

Gar's face was purpling, one of his eyes already swelling shut. He looked at Dick, smiled, and spit a wad of blood into his face. "You make me sick."

Dick swung back for another punch, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could even think about it, he swung his fist at the one who'd touched him…

Star saw the fist coming, and closed her eyes…

Dick's fist stopped in mid-air, barely an inch from Star's face. He gazed uncomprehendingly at her. "Star…"

She opened her eyes and looked at him sadly.

Dick felt himself go limp. He fell to the floor, staring at his hands. His gloves were speckled with Gar's blood. "What… how…?"

Gar remained on his feet even as Raven moved forward to fix his face. "Feeling better?" He asked, using his tongue to ensure his teeth were all still in place.

Dick said nothing.

Gar caught Raven's hands as they moved for his face and stopped her, shaking his head. He kneeled down and looked at the former Boy Wonder. "Dick…"

Slowly, Dick lifted his head.

"You're right. I wasn't there when you needed me, and maybe if I'd have been there Vic would still be alive. But he's not, Dick. He's gone. And you've held his death against me for three years."

Dick shook, trying to keep his emotions detached. "He wasn't supposed to die. None of us were…"

"I know. He was my best friend too. But he's gone now, and you need to move past it. You think Vic's looking down on us right now, happy that the team split up because he died? He isn't. He'd want us to move on, to keep fighting. I'd be willing to bet that it was him that brought us all back together so we can do what we're supposed to do."

"And what's that?" Dick asked.

"We've got to save the world."

Dick sighed and looked at Gar. He smiled slightly. "When did you grow up?"

Gar smiled back. "Hey, you'd become really deep too, if you were in court-appointed therapy twice a week."

Dick laughed as he extended his hand and Gar caught it, clutching it tight. The two old friends stood and embraced. They stepped apart, and Star caught Dick's eye.

Noting the eye contact, Gar tilted his head in the direction of the door. "C'mon." He said to Raven and Slade. "Me and Dick have had our moment of healing. Let's give these two theirs."

Raven, confused by the multitudes of mixed emotions in the air, nodded and followed him out of the room.

Slade tailed behind, staring at Gar with a new-found appreciation.

When the trio were gone, Dick and Star faced each other.

"Star, listen… I… I'm sorry about…"

"It's nothing. Emotions were running high. I understand."

"No, I'm talking about the day Vic died. I'm sorry that I hit you, but I'm more sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it."

Star nodded. "It's alright. Gar was right. We need to move on."

He took a step towards her. "You know, sometimes there's things in life we can't move on from."

She stepped towards him. "Yes, things that ended before they had the chance to get started."

Another step. "When I was out, it wasn't just random images I saw. I thought I heard your voice in my dreams."

Step. "I'm glad. Do you remember what I said?"

They were standing right next to each other now, drinking in each other's presence. Being around Star again was sending Dick into a frenzy. He felt his breath catching in his chest.

Star's heartbeat quickened. What had begun as something she wanted to get rid of had now become something she could never part with. She pushed her face towards his and closed her eyes, waiting for the bliss to come.

Dick stared at the flawless face poised before him, waiting for him with lips oh-so-soft. All he had to do was take that last step. He closed his eyes…

…and saw the dead, staring eyes of Roy.

Dick's mind stalled. He opened his eyes and stepped back. "I…I'm sorry about Roy. I knew you two were close."

His words deflated the moment completely, and Star felt herself pulling away. "Yes, we were…"

The moment, so perfect a second before, had become awkward and uncomfortable in the space of a stalled heart-beat.

After a few moments, Dick turned towards the door. "I guess I'm missing part of the picture here. I'd better have Raven and… Slade fill me in. Coming?"

She shook her head. "I'll be along in a few minutes."

Dick shrugged his shoulders and left.

Once his foot-steps faded, Star collapsed, all the strength leaving her legs as she sobbed onto the bed. 'Damn you, Dick Grayson.' She thought.

'Damn you.'

/

The images swam before Terra's drugged eyes like lazy fish in a pond. She tried to focus, but found herself unable. She had no idea how long she'd been out or even where she was exactly. All she could remember were brief moments of lucidity followed by more blurs after a sharp pain in her arm.

Her vision began to clear at last and her sense of touch returned as well. She felt… tied up. Still coming out of her stupor, she tugged experimentally at one of the coils around her. It was indeed rope.

She took in the surrounding environment; an up-scale apartment from the looks of it. She seemed to be all alone in the big living room.

"Where am I?" She croaked, her voice dried and cracked.

A noise came from the next room and a man stepped out quickly. Her eyes widened at the sight of Brother Blood.

Her memory came back in a rush. Blood had poisoned her, kidnapped her, and kept her drugged so she couldn't use her powers. He'd been periodically injecting her with some solution that knocked her silly.

"A unique mix of morphine and GHB, actually. My own special recipe." He said, moving towards her, a syringe already in his hand.

Terra was shocked for only a moment, and then she remembered; Blood could read her mind.

Blood smiled and leaned over her, working up her sleeve and revealing a bandage on her arm. His eyes flashed red and the bindings fell away to show a series of tiny holes in her arm.

She wanted to say something, to scream but her tongue was heavy and her mouth felt like it was full of saw-dust. Her throat felt like a dry cave.

He saw her throat working and 'shushed' her. "There there, won't sting but a minute. This dose should keep you out until we're out to sea."

Before her mind could fully process his words, the needle was in her, shooting her up with it's damned chemicals. They went to work immediately, and Terra felt herself slipping back into the blurs.

Her final lucid thought before passing out completely was a sense of disgust as Blood leaned down to plant an almost fatherly kiss on her cheek.

/

Star rejoined the others just as Slade and Raven finished filling Dick in on all the details. Gar was leaning against the wall while Raven passed her hands over his face, healing the wounds.

Dick had listened with quiet attentiveness, merely raising and lowering his eyebrows with some of the more 'out there' details, especially when it came to Cthulhu and the Great Old Ones. When they at last fell quiet, Dick sat in silence. Finally, he turned to Slade.

"I've hated you for so long… I wanted nothing more than to end your life. Why all the secrecy?"

"How do you mean?"

"We could've used a straight up mentor. If you'd have just come to us and offered to help us…"

"No, you don't understand. You didn't need a mentor. You especially had just left your first teacher. You all needed to find your own way as a part of a whole. You needed a threat you could unite against. I took it upon myself to become that threat."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Even when you and I went to the under-world to find Raven?"

"It was always my intention to simply disappear once I deemed you ready. You were never supposed to know that I was working with you the entire time."

Dick nodded. "Then… I think I understand." After a moment's hesitation, he reached a hand towards his most hated enemy. "And I want to say thank you."

Slade looked at the hand, lifted his mouth in a small smile, and grasped it firmly.

As they shook hands, Dick chuckled. "I still can't get over the feeling of wanting to punch you in the face."

Slade's smile grew. "Hey, I'm always up for a few rounds."

Raven stepped back and looked over Gar's freshly healed face. "All clear. Want to tell me how many times I'm going to have to heal you today?"

Gar shrugged. "Who knows. This has been a crazy twenty-four hours already." He checked his watch. "Speaking of which, how long do we have before Blood sets sail?"

Slade went over the math in his head. "Assuming he's preparing for the voyage now? Maybe… eight, nine hours, tops."

Star made her presence known. "If he has absorbed Garth's abilities, why wouldn't he just swim there?"

"Because he's got Terra. And Terra couldn't survive something like that. He'll find a boat."

Gar jumped off the wall. "So if we're going to beat him there, we'll need to leave in about six hours."

Slade nodded. "Right. I can secure a suitable transport in three, maybe three and a half hours."

Dick raised an eye-brow. "How are you going to do that?"

"Limitless fortune, remember?"

Dick laughed a little, thinking his own teacher's wealth.

Slade continued. "That gives you all plenty of time to get ready. I'll handle the food, water, and all that. You all pack a travel bag." He turned to Dick. "You said that you have something that'll resist Blood's mind control?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, back at my lab. Me and Vic came up with the original design just after Blood went to jail."

"Okay. Take care of all of that, and we'll meet at the wharf at sun-set." With that, Slade headed towards the exit.

Once he was gone, Star turned to Gar. "You go with Raven and Dick. I'll go back to the apartment and grab some clothes for you."

Gar was confused, but agreed anyway. "Sure, but that won't take you long. What are you going to do in the mean-time?"

Star lowered her eyes. "I have to do something that I may never have the chance to do again."

Before he could ask her to elaborate, she was gone.

"I hate it when she does that." He turned back to Dick. "You ready?'

"Yeah. Raven?"

They both turned to see Raven looking towards the door cautiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I haven't been out there in three years. I've forgotten how to tune down my empathy. I'm not sure I can filter out all those peoples thoughts and emotions." She looked at them ,and Dick remembered the little girl he'd met in the under-world, also clothed in white. "I'm… _scared_."

Dick crossed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we have a bond, remember? We've shared each other's minds. I know you have the strength. I know you can do it."

Raven sighed and reluctantly nodded. She reached back and pulled her hood over her head. "Then let's go."

Gar looked at Dick. "Hey, where are we going, anyway?"

Dick couldn't help but grin. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

/

After packing her and Gar's bags, Star had checked the phone book and found the address she'd been looking for. Now, here she was, floating outside of the picturesque suburban home. She landed on the front porch and swallowed before knocking on the door gently.

A moment later, Mrs. Deborah Timm, the woman that had adopted Terra, opened the door. "Oh! Hello Miss… erm… Fire-Star, is it?"

Star forced herself to smile. "It's Starfire actually, but it's alright. May I come in?"

Mrs. Timm nodded and opened the door wide, ushering Star into the house proper. Star entered and gazed at the multitudes of pictures on the walls.

There was Terra, fishing with someone she guessed was either Mister or Missus Timm's father.

Another showed her cavorting on a beach, a huge grin on her face.

The largest picture of all was Terra's high school portrait, a gentle and demure smile on the girl's face.

Star felt a pain in her stomach. It was obvious the Timms loved their adopted daughter very much.

Which was going to make this so much harder.

Mrs. Timm led Star into the living room where Mr. Timm was sitting in a recliner, reading a paper-back novel.

Star shuddered as she read the title; '_The Dunwich Horror' By H.P. Lovecraft._

He looked up as she entered. "Oh, it's you." He smiled pleasantly. "And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

His wife sat on the couch next to the chair and held his hand.

Star swallowed again. "Mister and missus Timm, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news? About what?"

Star raised her head and met their eyes. "It's about you're step-daughter."

/

Author's Note: Good Lord, do I know how to end a chapter or what?

So, until next time, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


	4. Chapter 4: 'The Gathering Storm'

Author's Note: Chapter 4! The pen-ultimate chapter of 'The Call: Part 2!'

Azlarok Tolkien: I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, even if you are a Rob/Rav fan. Ha.

/

Chapter 4

'The Gathering Storm'

/

Raven thought she had everything under control. She felt supremely confident that with her two friend's support, she'd be able to keep her empathy fully under control.

That line of thinking lasted until they'd entered in the city proper.

The sudden hurricane of emotions engulfed her at ease mind as they arrived, blurring her vision with the tears of pain they caused. She felt everything all at once. A couple making love on their second anniversary… a child's elation at his third birthday party… a broken man trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol, thinking about the gun in his closet… a teen girl's heart-break as her boyfriend dumped her via text message…

"Raven?"

Dick's voice had broken through the maelstrom using their mental connection. She focused on that, using it as a lifeline to pull her from the stormy seas of Jump City's emotions.

"Raven, are you alright?" His worried face came into focus. He was being carried by Gar's pterodactyl form and looking at her.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I'm fine. How close are we?"

"We're nearly there." Dick pointed at an abandoned warehouse. "That's where we're going."

After crossing the final short distance, they landed on the concrete, mercifully empty of pedestrians and fans. Gar quickly shifted back to his human form while Dick opened a secret compartment in the wall. A row of blinking buttons was revealed. He typed in a quick password and another secret compartment opened, this one with some sort of scanner.

"_Step forward for retinal scan."_ A cool female voice stated. As Dick stepped up, Gar puzzled.

"Haven't I heard that computer's voice before?" He asked.

Dick said nothing as the machine scanned his eye, beeped a positive note, and disappeared into the wall. "You may have. It was programmed by one of my exes."

"Which one?"

"The one with the pointy ears."

"Sounds like my kind of woman." Gar said, grinning.

Dick shook his head as a full door revealed itself. "Relax, they were just part of her costume."

"Oh."

"And besides, aren't you the one that's all gung-ho about rescuing your girlfriend?"

At the mention of Terra, Gar became all business. "You're right. Let's go." He started into the building.

Dick started to follow, but looked back on a hunch.

Raven was standing motionless, staring off into the distance.

He crossed around her, looking into her face. Her eyes were darting this way and that, like the eyes of a frightened rabbit surrounded by legions of hungry predators. He found himself wishing he could go into her mind, to hear what she was hearing. Only then could he possibly comprehend what was going on behind those terrified eyes. But he couldn't. He could only offer a helping hand in the physical world. "Raven?" He asked.

Her eyes focused on him.

"Let's go. It'll be harder to hear them once we're inside."

Her teeth chattering now from the onslaught, she forced a nod. "Alright. Let's go."

Together, they followed Gar into the darkness of the warehouse. They found him not too far ahead, staring at a solid brick wall blocking his path. "What's the matter?" Dick asked.

Gar looked at him, then back at the wall. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized you'd gained the ability to move through walls now."

"Move over." Dick said, pushing him out of the way. "It's the third brick from the top, second to the left." Following his own instructions, Dick pushed in the correct brick. The wall instantly slid to the left, revealing a long passage leading into darkness. The distant drip of water echoed from somewhere deep within.

"Real cheery digs, Dick." Gar muttered.

"I like it."

Raven's voice had startled them both and they turned to find her looking much better than she'd been before.

"Feeling any better?" Dick asked.

She offered a smile. "There's something in the walls that makes it harder to hear everything. Even the emotions. What is it?"

"It's a special composite form of the Nth metal found in Thanagarian tech. A gift from one of the Dark Knight's pals in the League."

Gar looked impressed. "I guess little Robin's moving up in the world, huh?"

Dick turned back to the passage. "Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet." He paused dramatically before speaking. "Computer, lights on."

The passage was suddenly filled with a piercing light that nearly blinded Gar and Raven. It cleared almost as fast as it had appeared, leaving their vision full of floating orbs of color.

"…the hell was that?" Gar asked, rubbing his eyes.

"The final security measure. In case someone ever tried to gain unauthorized access to the lab."

"What, you blind them temporarily? What does that accomplish?"

"You'll see. Er… I mean… Never-mind. You'll understand in a few minutes. Just follow me and stay close."

Their vision still quite blurry, Gar and Raven inched towards the yawning chasm of darkness before them.

"I can't see anything…" Raven muttered under her breath.

"Here." Gar grasped her hand in his.

"No, wait…" Too late. Another storm of emotions welled up inside her all of a sudden at his touch. For the first time in years, she remembered her hidden feeling for the young hero, the nights she'd tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming of his gentle touch. Her empathy reached out for his emotions, looking for some confirmation that her lost feelings of love were not in vain…

…and found only visions of Terra. Terra in her school-girl uniform, Terra fighting Mumbo Jumbo, Terra singing her heart out, Terra gloriously nude and begging for the touch she herself had always searched for…

Raven pulled back in a rush, desperate to get away from the emotions and pulling away from Gar's hand… and nearly plunged over a cliff that seemed to materialize from nowhere. The floor left her feet in an instant, and she didn't even have the time to even think about flying. She tried to cry out, but another hand grabbed hers and pulled her to safety.

"What was that?" She asked, pulling her hand from Dick's before more emotions could attack her.

"Here, I'll show you." Dick said from the darkness. "Computer, access code; Kori'andar."

The computer chirped in response and the lights began to rise gently, allowing their eyes to adjust and revealing a massive and seemingly bottomless pit just below the thin walk-way. Gar and Raven both recoiled from the edges as soon as they saw the trap clearly.

Gar chuckled. "Okay, I have to admit, that's pretty good." He looked at Dick. "But what kind of gibberish was that password?"

Dick ignored him. He made sure Raven was alright before he started down the path. "This way."

As Gar and Raven followed, Gar stared at his friend's back. "Was it something I said?"

Raven shook her head. "You lived with her for three years and she never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The password is Tameranian. It's Star's birth name."

Gar froze momentarily before continuing. 'Wonder why she never told me.' A thought occurred to him. "Wait a second. I figured she'd tell Dick, but how do you know?"

Raven put on a mischievous smirk he rarely saw. "I read her mind awhile back."

Gar smiled. "Without her permission? You have a devious side we don't know about, don't you?"

Raven kept walking. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

/

Star finished telling her story to the Timms and looked at the floor. "I know you entrusted your step-daughter's safety to us, and we failed you. But rest assured, we will not rest until she is safe again."

Mr. Timm looked at his book. "I've been reading Lovecraft for my entire life, and it never occurred to me once that it all might be true…" He tossed it aside and looked at Star. "You're absolutely sure she's alive?"

Star nodded. "Blood has no reason to harm her… at the present time. But we _will_ get her back before he does anything."

Mrs. Timm folded her hands in her lap. "Maybe… maybe we should call the police."

Star shook her head. "Ma'am, with all due respect, this is far beyond the police's abilities."

"And all respect to you as well, Ms. Star, but it seems beyond your abilities as well."

Ouch. That one hurt. Still, Star carried on. "Yes, we made a mistake. But we intend to rectify that mistake. Involving the police would just give Blood more attempts for blood-shed. The only resistance to his mind control is being a meta-human or not of this world."

Mr. Timm stood suddenly and began to pace the room. "This is absolutely intolerable. This is all happening because that little green punk started sniffing around my little girl again, and…"

Fury bubbled up through Star despite her efforts to keep calm and she cut him off in mid-sentence. "That 'little green punk's' name is Garfield Logan, and not only is he one of my best friends, not only has he saved this city more times than I can count, but he also cares very much for your step-daughter."

Mr. Timm rounded on her. "I couldn't care less if he was a member of the freaking JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Mrs. Timm visibly winced as her husband's voice rose. "The point stands that none of this started happening until he started harassing her!"

Star's voice began to rise with his. "He was _never_ harassing her! Gar has always been there your daughter, even longer than you have!"

"EVIDENTLY NOT ENOUGH TO KEEP HER SAFE FROM SOME… SOME… SUPER-POWERED PSYCHO!"

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE HE HAD JUST BEEN STABBED IN THE BACK TRYING TO FIGHT OFF BLOOD!"

"THIS IS JUST ANOTHER EXAMPLE OF WHY TEENAGERS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE ENTRUSTED WITH THE PROTECTION OF A SINGLE GIRL, LET ALONE PROTECTION OF AN ENTIRE CITY!"

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU…!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Star and Mr. Timm turned to face the very red and crying Mrs. Timm. Mr. Timm's face was a vision of rage, to the point where there looked to be smoke coming from his ears. Star's energy had activated without her noticing, her eyes blazing and her hands thrumming with power.

"Enough of this! None of this is going to get her back." She took a deep breath and turned to Star. "Do you honestly believe you can get her back safe?"

Star took a deep breath of her own and powered down. She met Mrs. Timm's eyes and swallowed the last of her fury. "You have my word."

Mr. Timm snorted and turned away.

Star ignored him and talked instead to the floor. "Mr. Timm, I don't understand why, but I know that you have no faith in me or in my friends. But even so, I'd like to ask you to listen to me just once more, and then I'll leave."

Mr. Timm stood still a moment, then finally returned to his chair.

Star swallowed deep, traveling back to one of her least favorite memories. "Do you remember the day one my team-mates, one of my friends, Cyborg died?"

The Timms nodded in unison.

"His real name was Vic Stone, and he, like most of us, had family that was left behind. The next day, just before the funeral, I had a visit to make. I traveled to Central City to meet Cyborg's father. He hadn't talked to his son in years. He didn't even know that Vic was in Jump City. When I brought Vic up, he acted non-chalant, like he couldn't even remember his own son clearly. They hadn't been the best of terms ever since Vic's mother had died. When I finally told him that Vic was dead, he changed in an instant. All the color ran from his face and he fell to his knees, begging to know why God had chosen to do something like this. He cried that Vic was innocent, that the sins were his own. He begged me to take it back, to claim it was all one sick practical joke. Soon, he wasn't even making recognizable words anymore. All that came from his mouth were the lamentations of a man who would never have the chance to make peace with his only son. Watching that display, I made a vow to myself that I would never deliver that kind of news ever again."

As Star finished, the Timms sat in silence. Even Mrs. Timm's tears had stopped for the moment. She looked at Star and asked a single question. "Do _you_ believe in God, Miss Star?"

Star nodded. "On my planet, we worship X'hal, the Goddess of Creation. It was she that fought the forces of evil from Tameran and gave us the gift of evolution. Within a few generations, we were no longer in the forms of felines, but in our current forms. From my studies, your 'God' is essentially the same thing."

Mrs. Timm smiled gently. "Pretty much." She sniffled again. "I'm no devout follower of any religion, but I don't believe that He would give us the light of our lives just to take her away from us so soon." She stood and took Star's hand in her own. "And I believe He will use you as the instrument to bring her back to us."

Not knowing what to say, Star just clutched Mrs. Timm's hand tightly. When Mrs. Timm had backed off, Star faced Mr. Timm one final time. "Mr. Timm, when we return, I have no doubt that Gar will continue to see your daughter. Please hear me when I say that you would be doing yourself a great disservice if you did not get to know him."

Mr. Timm said nothing, just averted his eyes.

Her task done, Star headed for the door, looked one last time at the wall of photographs, and headed outside. As she headed down the sidewalk to the street, she spared one final look at the pristine house where Terra had found so much happiness… and then took to the skies, heading for the wharf.

Her own words echoed in her mind. _'You have my word….'_

/

The Jump City wharf was a bustle of activity as Slade climbed out of the taxi. He breathed in the salty sea air as he quickly paid the driver and made for the docks. "Beautiful day." He said to himself, noting the way the sun glinted off the waves and the sea-gulls swooped overhead. He was getting near the age when most men retired. Perhaps after this was all over, he could set sail for Africa again, live the peaceful life like he'd had once upon a time. Maybe even Madeline and Joseph would…

"A happy prospect, to be sure. An' if you want to achieve it, then don't be settin' sail today, my friend. You won't be makin' it back alive."

The voice, a Haitian inflection of some kind, caught Slade off guard and threw off his train of thought. He turned towards it's source and noted the man standing before him.

Slade guessed the man to be in his late forties, but he still appeared to be in excellent shape and only a few inches shorter than Slade himself. His skin was so dark that calling it black would be an under-statement. He seemed to be made from the shadows themselves, all except for his shocking green eyes that seemed to glow, even in the sun-light, from the darkness of his face. He was dressed in a drab black suit that was definitely showing it's age, with matching dress shoes and an old-fashioned top hat. A necklace of what appeared to be animal bones dangled from his neck. In his left hand he carried a suitcase, and his right clutched the head of a mini-skull-topped cane.

"Well, that's a hell of a greeting. Just get into town?" Slade asked, indicating the suitcase.

The man nodded, smiling and revealing a blast of white teeth.

Slade inched closer. "What do you mean we won't come back alive?"

"You misheard me, Slade Wilson. It is you dat won't be coming back alive. You and only you."

Slade began to feel perturbed. "Who _are _you, exactly? And how do you know my name?"

The man's smile grew wider. "I know all about you, Slade Wilson. You and I going to do terrible things together, but first _you_ got to die."

Slade grasped the man's coat in his hands, lifting him clear off the ground. The suitcase hit the boards with a dull THUNK. Something in the suitcase almost seemed to _hiss_. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but…"

"Believe what you will, Slade Wilson. Believe what you will, but allow me tell you what's in store for your little friends…"

Slade shook him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hear me now!" The man's voice suddenly became much deeper and his eyes seemed to catch fire. Slade nearly dropped him from hearing the shocking change in his tone of voice. "Though you will not survive 'dis journey, Slade Wilson, those that you aid shall. This voyage shall mean death for you… but life for two. With the passing of da Beast's Day, da Red and da Black shall attempt to steal dat life in da name of revenge. In dare desperation, dey will loose the Sins of Man, but dey too shall fail. In a final gambit, day will open the gates of Hell itself and unleash it's frozen denizens on da heroes of da world. Still, day will lose. With dis defeat, da Red and da Black shall be vanquished at last…" The man's eyes twinkled beneath his top hat. "…and it will be Houngan's turn. Houngan will not fail. Houngan will win, da heroes will fall, and da world of da living and da dead will, at last, be as one. And you, Slade Wilson, you will help him ta do it."

Slade listened until he was sure he was finished, then shoved the man away roughly. "You're crazy." He said simply, then walked away. The man's prophecy had shaken him greatly, but he hid it well. He strolled confidently for the nearest boat and called down the owner, ready to make a purchase and prepare for departure. He didn't even spare the strange man a second look.

The man watched all this with cool in-difference, then fixed his hat, retrieved his bag, and started to head for the city. His cane clacked on the boards with each step he took, reminding him of the ceremonial drums he loved so much. "People don't believe that Houngan can see da future… but soon day all undastand. Day undastand when Houngan takes dare souls…"

/

When the trio finally reached the end of the entrance passage, both Gar and Raven stared around in shock.

"_This_ is your lab?" Gar asked, unbelievingly.

Dick nodded. "It suited my needs."

"But, dude… the memories in this place…"

None of them could ever forget the large chamber they were standing in now. Most of the gears and bigger pieces of machinery had been removed, but the lay-out remained the same. Dick had only added a cot to sleep on, some lab tables, and a large computer. Newly installed high-powered lights illuminated the area, but in some corners a distinct orange glow could still be seen.

"After everything," Raven said. "You ended up using one of Slade's old lairs."

Dick shrugged and made for one of the tables. He busied himself with various bits of metal until he found a computer chip about the size of a dime. He placed it on a flat surface on the computer's terminal and pressed a button. There was a brief laser flash and a beep as the chip activated. He picked it up and showed it to the other two. "This chip nullifies Blood's mind control in regular humans. Me and Vic designed it for the guards in Steel City's jail."

"That's cool, but where does it go?" Gar asked.

Dick returned to the table and began to search once again. "It goes under the skin on the nape of the neck, just next to the brain stem. Under ideal conditions, it takes a simple surgery." He found what he was looking for and showed it to them; a strange gun of some kind. "But these aren't ideal conditions. So, instead, one of you has to shoot it into me."

Without missing a beat, Gar raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

Raven turned on him. "Gar!"

"What?"

Raven started to say something, but changed her mind and turned away. "Never mind."

Dick loaded the chip into the weapon barrel and handed it to Gar. "Right in the nape, okay?"

"Refresh my memory; the nape is in the ass, right?"

Robin bristled as Gar laughed. "Can we joke later?"

Gar choked down the laughter and put the barrel at the point where his head connected with his neck. "Ready?"

Dick inhaled, then nodded.

Gar pulled the trigger and felt the gun kick as the chip was lodged under Dick's skin. He waited for the howl of pain, but it never came. "You okay?" he asked, lowering the gun and observing the tiny hole in Dick's neck.

Dick reached back a hand and felt the circle-shaped indention in his flesh. "Huh, I thought that would hurt more." The task completed, Dick moved to the other side of the lab and began to strip off his uniform.

As Dick's shirt hit the floor, Gar raised an eye-brow. "You want us to leave, maybe?"

Against her better judgment, Raven cast her eyes sideways quickly to catch a glance at the young hero's toned body. She caught herself looking and turned away.

"No, you're fine."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Dick finished doffing the old uniform, keeping the mask on, and reached for the new one. "You know, I've been looking for a reason to try this on. Alfred had it delivered just last week."

"What is it? New outfit?" Gar tried to look at it. "New colors? Purple and yellow perhaps?"

Dick shook his head. "When I went back to Gotham, I found out that my mentor had given the mantle of Robin to somebody else. He's a good kid, but this world doesn't need two Robins. So, I had Alfred design this for me."

Raven noted all the black as Dick started pulling on the pieces. "Where'd you get the design?"

Dick pulled on the boots, then the gloves. "Whenever Star got thrown into the future with Warp, she said that I'd taken on a new persona. Later on, she went into details about it and even showed me what my costume looked like." Quick as a flash, he removed the old mask and placed on a new one, completing the outfit. "I gave those sketches she drew to Alfred, and he made it exactly as she said it was."

He turned, and both Gar and Raven's jaws dropped.

The suit was a made of a hyper-tough, yet extremely durable material that clung to his body better than his old uniform. It was completely black, save a simple drawing of a blue bird on the chest, it's wings outstretched. The mask was differently shaped than the old one and had deliberately frayed edges. To complete the ensemble, he snapped on a dark blue utility belt, the same color as the bird.

Regaining his voice, Gar spoke. "So, does this new costume come with a new name?"

Dick smiled grimly. "Of course it does. Call me… Nightwing."

/

David returned to the apartment just four hours after departure to find Blood packing up his syringes.

Blood watched him enter and stood straight. "Any problems?"

Silently, David shook his head.

"Good." Blood stooped once more and brushed the hair from the drugged Terra's eyes. "Alright, little one. It's time to go."

/

Author's Note: I know I'm about the millionth person to have Dick become Nightwing in their story, but I make no excuses. It had to be done.

This chapter took awhile to complete. I had just started the last part when I realized I hadn't mentioned Slade, so I wrote in the bit on the docks.

On that note, some of you will recognize Houngan as a member of the Brotherhood of Evil from the comics. In the comics, Houngan has no supernatural powers, but I'm messing around with that. His prophecy, along with the mentions of a secret group of super-villains and the character of David, are a sign of things to come post 'The Call.'

Until next time, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


	5. Chapter 5: I Must Down to the Sea Again

Author's Note: And with this chapter comes the end of 'The Call: Part 2,' of course leading directly into the final part of the tale, 'The Call: Part 3.'

Azlarok Tolkien: Once again, your praise flatters me. I don't think you're twisted. I'm glad that I have such a dedicated reader.

/

Chapter 5

'I Must Down to the Sea Again'

/

The wharf was still and silent as Dick, Gar, and Raven arrived just past sunset. The lapping waves on the shore should have filled them with ease, but instead it instilled them with a sense of dread. It reminded them of the journey ahead, and what lay in wait at the end.

Gar took in the multitude of boats surrounding them. "So… which one's ours?"

"I was about to ask the exact same question." Dick replied, looking around at the various yachts and dinghies. With no other option, he decided to yell to get their villain-turned-ally's attention. "SLADE!" He called out.

Almost immediately, a head appeared over the side of the boat beside them, a large speed boat called the _Pride of St. Paul_. "You really don't have to yell, you know. And it's _Captain_ Slade now. Got it?"

Dick gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

Slade grinned. "As the plague. I own this fine vessel now, and if you're coming aboard, you will address me as Captain Slade. Are we clear?"

"I am _not_ calling you Captain!"

"It's not a request. I said 'are we clear?'"

Dick gritted his teeth. "Clear."

"What was that? You really shouldn't mutter…"

By this point, both Gar and Raven were having a hard time suppressing their giggles.

"I SAID WE'RE CLEAR!"

"AND I SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!"

That did it. Gar fell to the dock, holding his gut from laughter. Raven leaned against a nearby post, laughing just as hard. A nearby barrel was consumed by dark energy and exploded. Raven noticed and quickly reigned in her outburst before she destroyed the entire dock.

Both Dick and Slade looked at them. "What's so funny?" Dick asked.

Gar managed to pull in enough breath to speak briefly. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he spoke. "Dude, you two were _arch-enemies _until today, and here you are fighting like… like an old married couple."

"And that's supposed to be funny?"

"Dude, that's _hysterical._" Gar's laughter resumed, causing him to be short of breath.

Dick crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Whenever you're finished, just let me know."

Slowly, Gar stilled his laughter and regained his feet. "Okay. Okay, I'm good."

Slade turned once again to Dick and appraised his new costume. "Nice duds. What's it made of? Steel silk?"

"Good guess. It's actually a modification. It's tougher to the touch than silk. Makes it more threatening to criminals."

Slade nodded. "Not bad. Remind me to get the formula from you."

Gar approached the ramp that lead to the ship. "Whenever you ladies are finished talking fashion-sense, we should probably get going." His foot had just left the dock when Slade's voice rang out.

"Just a minute! You have to ask permission to board."

Gar's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Slade's dead-eye stare made Gar realize that he was venturing dangerously close to where Dick had been moments before.

Gar sighed heavily and looked at the ramp. "Permission to come aboard… _captain?_" He added at the end as sarcastically as possible.

Slade chuckled. "Yes, all three of you may come aboard. Meet me in the wheel-house." With that, his face vanished into the darkness.

As they made their way onto the boat, Raven asked the question that was in all of their minds. "And where exactly is the wheel-house?"

/

Ten minutes later, the trio finally located the wheel-house to find Slade waiting for them.

"It's about time. You'd think that none of you had ever been onboard a boat before." He dead-panned.

They said nothing, just shot him dirty glares.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to look over the ship while we're abroad." He motioned to the deck out of the window. The entire deck was covered in multitudes of barrels and crates. "I've loaded us up with as much fuel as we can carry, plus two weeks worth of food and water."

Dick looked out at all of the barrels. "How much did all of this cost you?"

"What? The supplies or the boat?"

"Both."

"Oh, a couple million. Pocket change, really."

Dick shook his head and turned away. "I think I liked you better when we hated each other."

Slade headed for the controls and started preparations for departure. "Unfortunately, our time-frame has… slipped slightly."

"And why's that?"

"Because I checked with the Harbor Master just before you got here. A yacht with a standing crew of three and as much fuel as they could carry departed just before I arrived at sunset." He looked at them gravely. "It looks like Blood is more of a daredevil than I believed."

Raven looked concerned. "That's not good. How far ahead does that put them?"

Slade went over the calculations in his mind. "If we leave in the next ten minutes, they'll only have a fifteen… maybe a twenty mile head-start."

"Then get the engines started." Gar said, suddenly all business again.

"Hey, _I'm_ the captain, remember? _I_ give the orders on this vessel, and _I_ say we don't leave until we all get here."

"We _are_ all here."

They all looked to see Star in the door-way, floating about a foot above the floor. She carried two packs on her back and had changed into a loose t-shirt and jeans. "Permission to come aboard, captain?"

Slade smiled. "Granted, of course."

She returned his smile and landed lightly, tossing one of the packs to Gar. She looked at Dick and gave him a top-to-bottom inspection. "Very nice." She said, taking in his toned muscles and physique visible through the costume.

Dick, giving her the same inspection, smiled dumbly before quickly regaining his wits and answering. "Uh…yeah. It's from your description."

Star started to come out of her trance. "What is?"

"The uniform."

"What about it?"

"You just said it was very nice."

"Oh!" Star quickly averted her eyes and stroked her hair absent-mindedly. "Yes. Your uniform. Of course. It _is _very nice."

In the awkward silence that followed, both Gar and Raven exchanged knowing glances. Raven could sense the ambient emotions coming from the pair, while Gar was able to smell the hormones quite easily. These two still so into each other it wasn't even funny.

The moment was broken as Slade clapped his hands. "Well, let's get started." He leaned over the controls and flipped a series of switches. The engines hummed as they warmed up, preparing for the long journey ahead. Slade turned back to the assembled heroes. "You can stow your things in your cabins." Before anyone could say anything, he quickly continued. "Your cabins are two decks below and on your left."

One by one, they departed, leaving Slade alone with his thoughts. The man on the dock's prophecy still had him shaken. Maybe he shouldn't be sailing out. Maybe he had been right. Maybe, if he left right now, he could still save himself…

He shook his head quickly and slammed his fist into the wall, the brief shock of pain clearing his thoughts. No, he was the master of his own destiny, and he was coming back.

Alive.

He looked out the window at the waiting ocean and felt a small smile come across his lips. "'I must down to the sea again, to the lonely sea and sky. And all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to sail her by.'" He recited. The poem comforted him further. Yes, after this was over, a long voyage to Africa sounded like just the right thing to kick off his retirement.

His thoughts at rest, he set to work starting the boat.

/

Each Titan had a cabin to choose from, but they were all in the same concentrated area. The rooms were identical; bare, non-descript, and with a single port-hole. The beds were just as plain, and barely big enough for the young heroes.

Gar noted that Dick hadn't brought a pack. He reached into his own pack and pulled out the set of clothes he'd worn to Terra's school the day before. After retrieving the sun-glasses stowed in the jacket, he tossed the bundle to Dick. "Catch."

Dick caught them ably and looked at them. He raised his eye-brow to show his confusion.

"We're going to be on this boat for awhile, and you'll need more than one set of clothes."

"Ah. Thanks." Dick nodded, then indicated the glasses in Gar's hand. "So…"

With a disgruntled sigh, he tossed them into Dick's waiting hand. "Why do you have to keep your sockets covered at all times. Is it some kind of big secret? Do you have no eyes, or something like that?"

Dick shook his head and made for his cabin. "Something like that, sure."

As the door closed, Gar called after him. "Just don't break them! They were a gift from two of my biggest fans!" The door shut completely, and Gar turned to come face to face with Star and Raven. "What?"

"What fans could you possibly have that would give you such expensive glasses?" Raven asked, her arms crossed.

"Why don't you just read my mind if you're so curious?" He snapped good-naturedly.

"Keep that up, and I just might. But right now, I'm giving you the chance to say something willingly."

Gar shrugged his shoulders and offered a devil-may-care grin. "You ever heard of the Japanese pop band Hi Hi Puffy Ami-Yumi?"

Both Raven and Star shook their heads.

"They became huge fans after the whole Tokyo incident and wanted me to help cut a track about the team. They gave me the glasses at the after-party."

"And when did you go to Japan?" Star asked, her hands on her hips.

"A couple months ago. Don't you remember?"

Star's eyes widened in realization. "Was that the weekend that you went to Tokyo to help Bushido with that kappa?"

Gar nodded, smiling broadly. "The kappa only took about an hour, and that left the whole weekend to enjoy."

"Why you little…!"

Gar barely dodged the star-bolt aimed at his head and dived into his cabin, pulling the door shut behind him.

Star cursed in Tameranian and leaned against the wall. "Sometimes I feel I'd rather go five rounds with my sister than be his legal guardian anymore."

Raven laughed and headed into her cabin.

"Raven?"

Raven turned at Star's voice and met her friend's conflicted eyes. "What's wrong, Star?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Star's eyes found Dick's door. "I am… conflicted."

Raven nodded.

"Somehow, my feelings for Dick have re-surfaced, and it appears that his for me have come back as well."

"So, what's the problem? You should be happy."

"Believe me, I am. But I think he is not being up front with it because he believes that I'm still distraught over Roy's death."

"Aren't you?" Raven asked, her eye-brows rising.

"Of course." Star added quickly. "But not as a lover. As a friend. I am upset that he is dead, and I wish to avenge his murder, but my romantic feelings for him are gone completely. They have been for a long time. I wish Dick could understand that. If he could, then maybe…"

"Then tell him."

"I want to, but I don't know how."

Raven stepped forward and hugged Star close, taking the alien princess by surprise. She had never been this forward before. "Take it from someone who knows, Star. Never hesitate to tell someone how you feel, because you may never, ever, get a second chance."

Before Star could ask her to elaborate, Raven had vanished into her cabin and shut the door.

/

They conferred on deck an hour later. Dressed in civilian clothes, they gazed over the bow at the moon shining upon the waves as the _Pride of St. Paul_ charged across the water.

"The coordinates are set?" Raven asked.

Slade nodded. "Forty-seven degrees, nine minutes South, one hundred-twenty-six degrees, forty-three minutes West. Taken straight from the book. We are now headed for R'lyeh at top speed."

"It's so beautiful…" Star said, taking in the infinite void before them as the sea perfectly reflected the heavenly bodies above. It was so hard to believe in what kind of horrors lurked just beneath the surface.

"Yes." Dick said, his attention fully on her and not the sky.

Gar said nothing. He just kept staring straight ahead, fully focused on what lay ahead.

After awhile, Raven spoke. "'We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of the black seas of infinity… and it was not meant that we should voyage far.'"

Star looked at her. "Shakespeare?"

"Lovecraft." Gar muttered, not turning his face.

Raven looked at him in surprise. "You actually read the book?"

"Read it? I brought it along. I believe in knowing my enemy."

Slade reached out a hand and placed it on Gar's shoulder. "Hey, we'll get her back, kid. I promise."

Slowly, Gar nodded.

As one, the five brave souls looked out to the sea beyond. Somewhere far ahead, their greatest challenge awaited. It was a threat beyond their comprehension, beyond all mortal comprehension, a force so dark and ancient that it defied sanity. And yet they faced it, unafraid.

"You know, we may not all make it back." Dick said.

The voice of the man from the shadows rang out in Slade's mind…

_You won't be making it back alive, Slade Wilson…_

"Do you really think so?" Raven asked.

Slade cleared his thoughts and interrupted Dick before he could reply. "Hey, 'what will be, will be. And we'll meet it when it does.'"

Raven cocked her head. "That's cheery. Who wrote that?"

Slade offered a small smile before looking back over the bow. "J.K. Rowling."

As they laughed, the _Pride of St. Paul_ charged through the dark waters, carrying them all towards their ready and waiting destinies.

/

Miles ahead, the equally sized yacht, the _Romano's Revenge_, also plowed through the waves.

Captain David, his eyes still glowing red, skillfully piloted it from the wheel-house. He stared straight ahead, his one purpose to serve his master. He would not leave the wheel for food or water unless told to by Brother Blood.

Below decks, Blood removed the gag from the still bound Terra's mouth, confident that they were now far enough out to sea to render her powers useless. Knowing she had to be thirsty, he offered her a cup of water. He had waited for the drugs to fully fade away before doing anything, as the reason she'd had the gag was to keep her from swallowing her tongue.

She appeared to drink gratefully, but spat it back in his face as soon as he pulled the cup away. "My friends will come for me." She growled.

Blood smiled as he used a cloth to clean his face. "Oh, I know that child. In fact, I'm counting on it. Why else do you think you're here?"

"But…" Terra was confused now. Confused and scared. "But you said you needed my powers to open Cthulhu's tomb."

Blood nodded. "Child, if that were simply the case, why wouldn't I just kill you and drink your powers for myself?"

"I don't understand."

"Did you forget? Someone else received the Call at the same instant as you. Someone who would do anything to help one of her friends. Even sail across the sea in search of a lost city."

Terra's eyes widened. "Star?"

"That's right. _She_ is the reason for this whole charade. _She_ is the crux of my Master's plan, and it is _she_ that will bring about the Great Awakening."

"No…" Terra moaned in despair, Blood's plan suddenly becoming crystal clear.

"Yes!" Blood laughed. "You are simply the bait! The bait that will lure your friends to their deaths in this perfectly executed trap."

/

TO BE CONCLUDED IN 'THE CALL: PART 3'

/

Author's Note: More mysteries have yet to be revealed! As our heroes and villain sail ever onwards to what awaits them at R'lyeh, the storm clouds continue to gather.

-The ship names (_the Pride of St. Paul _and _Romano's Revenge) _are of course little tosses to Paul Dini and Andrea Romano, two of the power-houses of the DC Animation Division.

-This chapter is seriously the last bit of light-heartedness before the deep darkness to come in 'The Call: Part 3,' so I tried to add in as much humor as possible.

-Wondering why Star is the chosen one? Remember how she told the Timms that according to Tameranian theology, X'hal chased a great evil from Tameran…

Now, remember; 'The Call: Part 3' will be rated M for some Lemon content. So to find it, just do a search for Horror on all Ratings.

So, until then, remember; a little review never hurt anybody.


End file.
